


Schall und Rauch

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: ;), AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Episodenbezug: Tod einer Heuschrecke, Established Relationship, Gen, Isi-'verse, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tatort Berlin, aber wer guckt schon Tatort wegen der Fälle?, ein ganz kleiner Bezug, hat mit dem eigentlichen Fall überhaupt nichts zu tun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Abend im Hause Stark-Ritter.





	Schall und Rauch

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im September 2017
> 
> Vielen Dank an thots_tochter fürs Betalesen. ^^

„Da fehlt Oregano, ich sag's euch.“

Basti stöhnt, packt Till am Handgelenk und zieht ihn von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey!“, wehrt der sich, doch Basti schubst ihn aufs Sofa.

„Heute kochen Isi und ich, okay?“ Er schaut Till eindringlich an. „Und ihr ruht euch aus!“, fügt er hinzu, in diesem Befehlston, den er von seinem Vater hat.

„Ich bin doch gar nicht krank!“, wendet Till ein.

„Aber genauso gestresst!“, erwidert Basti und pfeift.

Der Klang von Krallen auf Parkett nähert sich, und im nächsten Moment schlittert ein kleiner, weiß-brauner Hund um die Ecke. Basti hebt ihn hoch und setzt ihn Till auf den Schoß, wo der Kleine gähnt und sich zufrieden zusammenrollt.

„Damit du sitzenbleibst“, erklärt Basti, und zu dem Tierchen sagt er: „Schön auf ihn aufpassen, hm?“ Dann tätschelt er ihm den Kopf und geht zurück in die Küche.

Till sieht ihm grummelig hinterher, fängt aber an, den Hund, der auf ihm liegt, zu streicheln.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du den Köter ‚Ritter’ genannt hast“, sagt er zu Felix, der in eine Decke gewickelt neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzt und liest.

Felix schaut ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, zuckt dann mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Sei nett zu ihm!“, sagt Basti. „Der ist genau wie du.“

„Wie, genau wie ich?“

Isi kichert hämisch. „Ein alter Herr!“

„Hey!“, ruft ihr Vater, und Felix beugt sich hustend vornüber.

„Das ist immer noch dein alter Herr, mit dem du hier redest, also zeig ein bisschen Respekt!“, verlangt Till.

„Was denn?“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und rührt im Topf mit den Nudeln. „Der ist mindestens 13, also relativ gesehen ist der älter als du.“

„Ja, ja“, knurrt Till und streichelt weiter über das kurze, glatte Fell.

„Außerdem“, fügt Basti hinzu, „meinte ich ‚liebesbedürftig’.“

Felix, der sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte, fängt erneut an zu husten. Till guckt sprachlos zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn hin und her.

„Und Jack Russell Terrier sind sehr mutige Hunde“, fährt Basti fort.

„Ja, genau“, stimmt Isi ihm zu. „Also ich fühl mich geehrt, dass Felix Ritter nach uns benannt hat.“

Till schaut zu Felix rüber. Der lächelt in sich hinein, ohne die Augen von seinem Buch zu lösen.

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht zuhören“, fordert sein Partner, bekommt aber außer einem Seitenumblättern keine Reaktion.

„Passt du mal auf die Nudeln auf, Basti?“, bittet Isi und nimmt ihr Handy vom Küchentisch.

„Klar“, erwidert ihr Freund und lässt sich von ihr den Kochlöffel geben.

Isi tippt auf ihrem Telefon herum. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagt sie: „Hier, hör zu: Wikipedia, Jack Russell Terrier: ‚lebhaft, wachsam, aktiv, mit durchdringendem, intelligentem Ausdruck, kühn und furchtlos, freundlich, mit ruhigem Selbstvertrauen’. Klingt das nach dir, oder was?“

„Streich das ‚ruhig’“, wirft Felix ein. „Dein Vater hat ein ganz schön lautes Selbstvertrauen.“

Isi hält in einer zustimmenden Geste das Handy in Felix‘ Richtung.

Till funkelt ihn böse an. „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass du _daran_ gedacht hast, als du dem Köter seinen Namen gegeben hast?“

Felix schaut unschuldig zurück. „Wieso nicht?“

Till schnaubt. „Ich schwör's dir, Kleiner, wenn du mit dieser Brille nicht so niedlich aussehen würdest...“

Felix grinst und hält sich wieder das Buch vors Gesicht.

Till seufzt. „Warum müssen wir eigentlich auf die Töle aufpassen?“

„Oma konnte ihn ja schlecht auf die Mittelmeer-Kreuzfahrt mitnehmen, oder?“, antwortet Basti.

„Hätte sie ihn halt solange im Tierheim lassen sollen.“

„Wenn wir das nächste Mal wegfahren, lassen wir dich im Tierheim“, entgegnet Basti halb witzelnd, halb drohend. „Und eigentlich hast du Ritter voll lieb. Mir machst du nichts vor.“

Felix kichert. Till wirft ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Was?“, fragt sein Partner und hebt beide Hände mitsamt dem, was er darin hält. „Ist 'n lustiges Buch.“

„Mhm.“ Till nickt mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Dann verzieht er die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Weißt du...“, fängt er an. „Wir haben ja jetzt nicht mehr so unübersichtliche Arbeitszeiten...“

Er streckt einen Arm und legt ihn dann auf der Rückenlehne ab, neben Felix, der ihn vorsichtig interessiert anguckt.

„Da können wir uns doch eigentlich auch einen Hund anschaffen...“ Er tippt seinem Freund aufs Knie.

„Und den nennen wir dann ‚Stark’!“ Till nickt überzeugt.

„Nee, Papa, das kannste nicht machen“, bemerkt Isi.

„Und wieso nicht?“, will ihr Vater wissen und schaut fragend zu ihr. „Ist das unter seiner Würde, oder was?“

„Nee.“ Isi schüttelt den Kopf.

Basti lacht und erklärt: „Hunde hören nicht gut auf einsilbige Namen. Die sind schwerer zu verstehen.“

„Dann nennen wir ihn halt ‚Felix’!“, meint Till. „Problem gelöst.“

„Das geht auch nicht, Papa“, sagt Isi.

„Jetzt sag nicht, Hunde mögen kein ‚x’“, erwidert Till und seufzt.

„Nee, ganz einfach: Felix ist ein Katzenname. Basti, wo hast du die Pinienkerne hingetan?“

„Sind noch in meinem Rucksack.“

„‚Ritter’ ist auch nicht gerade ein Hundename“, beschwert Till sich.

„Also ich finde, ein Hund ist 'ne gute Idee“, sagt Basti. „Da habt ihr Gesellschaft, Bewegung...“

„Arbeit“, fügt sein Vater hinzu.

„Ey, tu mal nicht so, als hättest du am Training von diesem wandelnden Haarbüschel hier keinen Spaß gehabt“, meint Till und deutet auf das Tier in seinem Schoß. „Wenn du den behalten hättest, der wär ein Eins-a-Polizeihund geworden.“

„Du hättest doch viel lieber einen Schäferhund“, erwidert Felix. „Oder 'nen Rottweiler. Was Imposantes.“

„Eigentlich finde ich ja Dackel ganz süß“, sagt Till schulterzuckend.

„Wenn ihr den Hund unbedingt nach Felix benennen wollt, muss es aber ein Terrier sein“, meint Isi und wirft die Tüte mit den Pinienkernen einmal in die Luft.

„Ein Jack Russell?“, fragt Basti schmunzelnd.

„Nee, was Flauschigeres. Ein Westie oder so.“

„Westie?“ Till schaut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue Richtung Küche.

„West Highland White.“ Isi nimmt sich eine Schere aus einer Schublade. „Aus der Hundefutterwerbung, weißt du? Die weißen, mit so 'nem Backenbart.“ Sie hält sich beide Hände an die Wangen.

„Ah“, meint Till und nickt. Dann mustert er Felix mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „'ne gewisse Ähnlichkeit ist da...“

Felix gibt ihm einen leichten Tritt. „Wieso muss es ein Terrier sein?“, möchte er von Isi wissen.

„Na, die sind genau wie du“, meint sie und holt eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank.

„Inwiefern?“ Felix legt ebenfalls einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne und schaut sie interessiert an.

„Tapfer und zäh“, erklärt Isi. „Die geben nicht nach. Die sehen vielleicht süß aus, haben aber so 'nen Biss.“ Sie bleckt die Zähne, formt die Hände zu Krallen und knurrt.

Till beobachtet Felix' Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen „Lächeln“ und „Rotwerden“ steht.

„Die sind, dings...“ Isi schnippt mit den Fingern. „Klein, aber oho!“

Felix' Gesichtsausdruck landet bei „perplex“. Till bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Hund auf seinem Schoß dreht sich auf den Rücken.

Basti hält sich den Handrücken vor den Mund und versucht, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Aber schließlich lässt er sich von Tills Lachen anstecken.

„Was denn?“ Isi macht eine verständnislose Geste. "Das ist 'n Kompliment!“

Verwirrt schaut sie Felix an, der genauso verwirrt zurückstarrt... und auch anfängt, zu lachen. Isi dreht sich einmal um sich selbst, dann stimmt auch sie mit ein.

Till atmet tief durch und wischt sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Weißt du, was mir grad eingefallen ist?“, fragt er und krault Ritter den Bauch.

„Was denn?“, sagt sein Partner atemlos und nimmt sich seine Teetasse vom Wohnzimmertisch.

„Isi hat schon Recht wegen dem Namen. Ich mein, ‚Felix’, das ist doch ein Katzenfutter, oder?“ Er grinst.

Der Blick, den Felix ihm zuwirft, ist alles andere als amüsiert. „Kann schon sein.“

„Es ist so!“, feixt Till fröhlich.

„Und ‚Till’ ist ein Grillanzünder“, ruft Basti aus der Küche herüber.

Jetzt ist es an Felix, zu grinsen und an Till, perplex auszusehen.

„Was?“

„Ja, wegen der Sache mit der Schokolade wollten wir mal wissen, ob wir noch mehr Markennamen in der Familie haben“, erklärt Basti. „Da haben wir gegoogelt. Bei Papa war's ja klar.“

Till lächelt seinen Freund erneut höhnisch an. Felix streckt ihm die Zunge raus.

„Und ‚Till’ ist ein Grillanzünder.“

Auf Felix' Grinsen hin zeigt Till ihm seine eigene Zunge.

„Und ‚Isi’ ist ein Sahnespender“, fügt die Trägerin dieses Namens hinzu. „Edles Teil.“

„Und ‚Basti’ ist nicht wirklich irgendwas“, meint dieser ein wenig mürrisch. „‚Sebastian’ auch nicht. Ist mal wieder toll ausgesucht, der Name.“

„Hey, hätten wir dich nach einer Marke benennen sollen?“, wehrt Felix sich. „Und dir gefällt doch ‚Sebastian’.“

„Ja“, räumt Basti ein. „Aber mit dem Nachnamen...“

„Komm, die Diskussion hatten wir oft genug“, meint sein Vater. „Und mit deinem Zweitnamen zusammen ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, oder?“

„Ja“, gibt Basti zu. Er sieht Isi erwartungsvoll an. Als sie nicht reagiert, sagt er: „Und dann ist da noch die Bedeutung...“

„Fragt nicht“, sagt Isi.

„Wieso? Was bedeutet ‚Sebastian’?“, will Till wissen.

Basti grinst, und Isi seufzt.

„Und ich sag noch ‚Fragt nicht’...“

„‚Sebastian’ heißt ‚ehrwürdig’“, meint Basti stolz.

„Ja, ja, du bist verehrungswürdig, dein Name ist toll und meiner ist langweilig“, sagt Isi und boxt ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Was heißt denn ‚Isi’?, fragt Till vorsichtig.

Seine Tochter seufzt. „ _‚Isabel’_ heißt ‚mein Gott ist ein Schwur’ oder irgend so was Lahmes.“

„Jaa“, sagt Basti gedehnt, und fügt hinzu: „Aber ‚Isi’ heißt ‚Reh’, in 'ner indianischen Sprache.“

„Stimmt.“ Isi lächelt. „Das reißt es wieder raus.“

„Ihr kennt euch aber aus“, meint Felix.

„Ja“, stimmt Isi grinsend zu, und Basti sagt: „Wir haben recherchiert.“

Felix wirft seinem Partner einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Wisst ihr auch, was ‚Till’ heißt?“

„Klar“, erwidert Isi.

„‚Volk’“, sagt Basti. „Es heißt ‚Volk’.“

„Und im Norddeutschen ‚gut’“, ergänzt Isi. „Ist 'n netter Name.“

„Mhm“, murmelt Felix und schaut seinen Partner, der immer noch den Hund streichelt, lächelnd an. Dann guckt er wieder Richtung Küche.

„Und mein Name?“, fragt er in einem herausfordernden Ton.

„‚Felix’?“, mischt Till sich ein. „Das weiß ja sogar ich. ‚Felix’ heißt ‚glücklich’.“ Er beugt sich zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn auf die Wange. „Mein kleiner Glücksbringer.“

Felix lächelt und stupst Till mit der Nase an. Der legt ihm eine Hand an den Hinterkopf und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Felix'.

In der Küche tauschen Isi und Basti vielsagende Blicke aus. Sie formt mit den Händen ein Herz und hält es ihm hin. Er grinst und nickt.

Dann sagt er wie beiläufig, aber etwas zu laut: „Ich hätte trotzdem gern andere Initialen.“

Felix und Till lösen sich wieder voneinander. Dafür nimmt Till Felix an der Hand.

„Heirate mich“, schlägt Isi vor.

„Damit wir auch noch eine islamistische Terrororganisation in der Familie haben?“, fragt Basti. „Meinst du, das macht mein Problem besser?“

„Und nimm meinen Namen an“, stellt Isi ganz ruhig klar.

Ihr bester Freund legt den Kopf schief. „SR? Nee du, das klingt mir zu alt. Und wenn in diesem Haus jemand heiratet...“, er wirft einen bedeutungsschweren Blick ins Wohnzimmer, „...dann sind's nicht wir beide.“

Felix klappt sein Buch zu. „Isi, willst du mir etwa einen Antrag machen?“, fragt er mit gespielt großer Überraschung. „Damit hätte ich ja nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.“

Isi atmet scharf ein. „Du hast es vergessen?!“, fragt sie vorwurfsvoll. „Dann hast du wohl auch unsere Flugtickets nicht bestellt?“

Felix schüttelt den Kopf.

Isi seufzt und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Auf den kann man sich echt nicht verlassen“, sagt sie und schaut die anderen beiden Männer an.

Till versteckt mit einer Hand sein Grinsen.

„Schade“, meint Basti. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Till endlich für mich alleine.“

Till kann sein Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Felix schüttelt den Kopf und grinst dabei schief.

„Hier, bring den mal da rüber“, sagt Basti.

Isi nimmt den Löffel mit Soße von ihm entgegen und hält ihn dann ihrem Vater vors Gesicht. Der probiert vorsichtig und wiegt den Kopf hin und her.

„Nicht schlecht“, meint er dann. „Habt ihr da noch Oregano drangemacht?“

„Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne“, sagt sie schelmisch, während sie Felix den Löffel hinhält.

Der probiert und nickt. „Mir schmeckt's.“

„Dann sind wir fertig“, verkündet Basti.

„Sollen wir rüberkommen?“, fragt Felix.

„Nee, lass mal“, erwidert sein Sohn. „Wir kommen zu euch. Bevor wir dich aus- und wieder einpacken müssen.“

„Ausnahmsweise!“, antwortet sein Vater.

„Ob wir jetzt am Küchen- oder am Wohnzimmertisch zusammen essen, ist ja wohl nicht so wichtig“, meint Basti und holt vier Teller aus dem Schrank.

„Wir haben übrigens nochmal wegen dem Namen nachgeguckt“, sagt Isi schnell, bevor die zwei sich in eine Grundsatzdiskussion vertiefen können.

„Ach ja?“, fragt Till, dankbar für dieses Eingreifen. „Was Interessantes rausgefunden?“

„Na ja...“ Isi häuft Nudeln auf die Teller und Basti verteilt mit einer Kelle die Soße. „Es gibt mehrere Theorien. Eine ist, dass Prostituierte nicht so viel Zeit zum Einkaufen hatten-“, sie nimmt zwei fertige Teller und trägt sie vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer, „-und man dieses Gericht wirklich noch aus den _allerletzten_ Resten in der Speisekammer zubereiten konnte. So aus dem Zeug, was noch übrig war, wenn man die ganzen guten Sachen schon aufgebraucht hatte. In diesem Sinne...“ Sie stellt das Essen vor Till und Felix ab. „Lasst sie euch mal schmecken, eure Spaghetti nach Abfall-Art.“

**Author's Note:**

> Für die, die den Berliner Tatort nicht so auswendig kennen: Das Gericht, das Basti und Isi hier kochen, ist „Spaghetti alla Puttanesca“, oder auch „Spaghetti nach Nuttenart“. (Daher auch der Episodenbezug.)
> 
> Und ja, Till und Felix kriegen es tatsächlich irgendwann mal auf die Reihe. (*Jubel*) Dazu werde ich bestimmt auch noch ein paar Sachen posten.
> 
> Ansonsten bin ich offen für Prompts und freue mich riesig über Kommentare.


End file.
